Robin and Raven sitting in a tree
by Ravengrayson989
Summary: Robin and Raven have feelings for one another. But will they tell each other?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Robin and Raven sitting in a tree…

Chapter One

It was a beautiful morning in Jump and Raven was meditating on the rooftop. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door opening and footsteps belonging to the boy wonder. Slowly he walked over to the dark girl and whispered in her ear "Raven". Quickly she opened her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want?" she hissed

Even though she felt butterflies in her stomach she showed no emotion. Yes, the Teen Titan's goth had a crush on the boy wonder and couldn't stop thinking about him.

"BB, Cy and Star went to go get a movie, I wanted to know if you were planning on joining us" he replied.

"Sure whatever, anything else?"

"No" he said and walked off. "Oh, and you should think about wearing your hood down more often, you look really beautiful". And with a wink he shut the door.

Raven smiled to herself and kept her hood down. After another hour of meditating she sensed the others were back, she got up and went down to the living room. There Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over what they should have for snacks, Starfire was bugging Robin by grabbing his arms and asking questions.

"So what movie did you guys get" Raven asked. Starfire floated over to her.

"We have chosen the Horror of Rocky picture show and the Titans of the Remember!" she said in her cheerful voice.

"Good choices" Raven replied.

No one had been seeing this but Robin had been spending more and more time staring at Raven.

Robin's POV

Why can't stop thinking about her?

_Because you love her_

No I don't!...or do I? I mean yeah we were the two that made this team and we have been through a lot, she is the only person I trust with my life. She is funny, smart, brave……and beautiful. Maybe I do love her.

_You do_

* * *

So this is the first chapter to my story. It might be a while before I upload more chapters. Please rate&review! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When the Titans finished their movies they went to their rooms for a good nights sleep, but Robin couldn't fall asleep. So he thought some fresh air would help him. But when Robin got to the roof he sensed that he wasn't alone. Raven was sitting on the edge of the roof, star gazing. Quitely, Robin walked over and sat down next to her. 

"It's beautiful isn't it" Raven said, referring to the sky.

"Yeah...beautiful" Robin replied. But he wasn't talking about the sky, he was referring to the mysterious girl next to him.

**Robin's POV**

Should I tell her how I feel? It seems like the perfect time. but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I couln't live with that embarrassment. There's only one way to find out.

**Normal POV**

"Um Raven? Can I ask you something?

She turned to him. "Of course Robin"

"Well...what are your feelings...about me?"

"My-my feelings for you?" Raven stutterd.

"Yes"

"Well ah, I think you are a very good friend and a wonderful leader. Um you care for entire team's saftey and also you are funny and intelligent."

"Oh" Robin said, slightly dissapointed.

"Were you think along the lines of...more than a friend?"

"Yeah, kind of." Robin said blushing."Look Raven, I have been thinking about you...a lot and I think I might even love you and I just wanted to know if you felt the same way. But now I know you don't so I'm just going to leave before I embarrass myself even more and you can forget that this happend alright?

Raven just stared at Robin while he got up and started for the door.

"Robin wait"

"What?"

"I do have feelings for you" Raven said. "I've had them since we started the Titans, but all this time I thought you liked Starfire, so I didn't tell you."

Robin just smiled at Raven before he took a step and kissed her full on the lips,he noticed that she smelled like lavender and her lips tasted like vanilla. After several moments that felt like forever they broke apart. Robin had on a big grin while Raven was blushing.

"That's all you had to say" Robin whispered.

Both leaned in this time for anothor passionated kiss. But what the love birds didn't know was that a certian Tameran princess was watching them and was very angry.


End file.
